


The Sirens of Man's World

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The surface world took away both Garth and Kaldur, but it gave Tula someone amazing in return.





	The Sirens of Man's World

When Kaldur had left, something had changed. Tula had, at the time, chalked it up to the necessary shift that occurred when one third of your triangle of friends went to the surface, with no sign that he was ever coming back. 

But the laughter, the warmth, the kindness of Kaldur wasn’t all that was missing; so was the enthusiasm behind Garth’s kisses and the anxiousness of his fingers.

Then,Garth left too, desperately seeking an end to the type of longing Tula had never known, and Tula understood what had changed.

She resented the surface world, at first, for taking so much from her. It was so easy to hate a strange land that called to her beloveds like the sirens of the surface world’s myths and drowned both of them so thoroughly. 

But then she went to visit the surface world for herself - a quick visit, a reminder to Kaldur and Garth of the world they’d left behind. That’s all it was ever meant to be. 

And the sirens of man’s world appeared to Tula, too; this time, clad in black and white and a hat that floated loftily next to them while Tula gave in to the drowning she should have seen coming.

“You taste like the sea,” Zatanna giggled into her mouth. 

Zee did not taste like the sea at all… nothing at all like home… but it was a taste that Tula could not get enough of.


End file.
